


It's All About Your Pride

by Taigatora (tigress123)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigress123/pseuds/Taigatora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A were-creature universe. Sherlock is a lone rogue shifter in London. He was not prepared to meet John Watson, ex soldier and halfbreed shifter. A take on Sherlock, if Sherlock and Watson were were-creatures (must read to find out what kind). Sherlock/John story with some Mycroft/Lystrade mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roaring good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> This story is for Jaimistoryteller I’ve really been enjoying her work and recently through some awesome encouragement have gotten back into writing again. I figured a nice little gift would brighten her day. I hope you like this. This is my first foray into the Sherlock universe so I hope you enjoy it. This is not britpicked and it is unbetaed so please excuse my American idiocy when trying to write this.

Sherlock knew he was not a very social individual. His family had worried about their “poor little cub” that didn’t like to play or participate in pride activities. He was happy when he reached the age of majority and was allowed, and encouraged, to strike out on his own and discover what kind of man he was. 

Most young males spent a year or two away from the pride then returned, most of the time with a mate. Sherlock, on the other hand, refused to return to the pride, living in London, far away from the shifter community he had been born into. Very few shifters lived in large towns and cities. Cities meant that they had to be cautious about shifting, smog and smoke that dulled their sense of smell, loud noises, nosey people, and worst of all the lack of other shifters. 

There were many different kinds of shifter, all of which were carnivorous creatures, but all but a select few species were social animals. Rarely did a shifter ever remain rogue or solo. Some groups were small, only four or five individuals, but most were large with at least twenty members. Sherlock’s birth pride had over fifty members, with his older brother Mycroft being the dominant male, after their father had stepped down. 

Sherlock had never been fond of being a member of a pride. He hated being forced to socialize with idiots and just because someone was a shifter did not mean they were intelligent.

Now days it was rare that he actually got the chance to shift into his true skin. In the privacy of his flat, he could let go and let the wave of warmth spread over him. When the heat had settled deep into his bones, he could stretch out like the great cat that he was. 

He was a magnificent example of a male lion. His mane was dark, the same color as his hair with a slight curl to it, and ran halfway down his belly. He had arranged his flat so that he could roam around a bit but mostly enjoyed lounging on his large bed or the couch. Sometimes he craved the idea of being able to run and roam free, but he was strong enough to ignore the urges most days. In the past, he had used drugs to dull his senses, numb the longing to be out and free away from the city, but that was in the past. Now he feed his craving to roam by working with New Scotland Yard. 

Sherlock had never felt lonely until that day. Earlier, while he was at the morgue, he had run into a peculiar individual. At first, he had assumed the man was just another human, but when he had truly looked, he was surprised to discover he was a lone shifter, just like him.

Sherlock couldn’t tell what type of shifter he was, his scent was covered by the heavy odor of the morgue, but he could easily see the signs indicating the man, John Watson, was some type of shifter. 

For a brief moment, he had thought to ignore the fact the man was looking for a flat-mate, but something called to him. Perhaps he missed being part of a pride more then he had realized. Therefore, he had offered the invitation to meet and see the flat. 

***Sherlock***John***Forever***

John had never been part of any pack or pride, officially at least. Most shifters only mated either humans or other shifters of the same breed. Most mixed breed couples never had children, children rarely survived to birth and the ones that did could rarely shift.

John was different. His sister was like most shifter cubs that survived, unable to shift and suffered from aliments most of her life. When John had shifted for the first time Harry had screamed how much she hated him. 

He had always wanted to be a part of a pack or a pride, but none would accept the mutt, so when he was old enough he joined the military, a human version of a pack. He had loved it, the comradery, the teamwork, working together as one unit, it was how he had always imagined a pack or pride would act. 

When he was shot and forced out of the military, his heart broke. He would once again be alone, no pack, no pride, he would forever be an outcast, a rogue. 

When Mike had told him about flat-sharing he was torn, although his flat-mate would most likely be human, having a companion of some type could hopefully fill some of the void in his life. The problem though, was that he would have to hide his ability. Living in London already limited the time he could spend in his fur but now even the privacy of his own home would be restricted. 

When he met the man that was potentially his flat-mate, he could not say no. The man, Sherlock Holmes, amazed him. Something about the man called to him, beyond his intelligence. So he decided to take a risk, and meet the man who knew his life story, well most of it, by just looking at his phone.

***John*** Sherlock***Forever***

Sherlock smirked when John finally entered the flat and he caught the scent of his new flat-mate. 

“It is rare to find a lion in the city with no pride” was Sherlock's greeting the moment that Mrs. Hudson had left hearing range. 

John sputtered for a moment looking at the man. It took him a few moments to realize how Sherlock had known what he was. The scent that hit him was strong, making John want to run away and at the same time take a deep breath and savor the scent of another lion. 

“Sorry, I uh, probably should leave. I didn’t know you were a shifter or I would not have come into your territory.” 

John began backing out of the apartment, unsure of how this particular shifter would react to having a stranger in their territory. 

“Nonsense, it is not just my territory, I went straight ahead and moved in. I can, um, straighten things up a bit” 

John was shocked, not sure how to proceed. It appeared that despite the fact that Sherlock knew he was a lion shifter, he was still being offered a place at the flat. Never had another shifter welcomed him in any way. It was very rare that shifters joined packs or prides that they had not been born into. Only through mating, could someone join a new pride. Rogues on occasion started new prides, but usually only with their mates. 

“Well, I suppose…” John cut himself off when Mrs. Hudson returned. She was human, and shifter rules did not allow them to discuss much around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love were-creature stories. I'm partial to feline were-creatures (if you can't tell) but I have ALWAYS seen Sherlock as a cat of some type. John I can sometimes see as a big protective lion but other times a wolf (i.e. mixed breed status) keep watching for more. I'll do my best to update frequently but school comes first.
> 
> AN 2
> 
> Shifters do not shift until they reach puberty. At that time they are forced to shift during the full moon. As they grow older they can put off shifting during full moons but only for a time, then (perhaps once every 3-4 months they would have to). The young shift a lot as they learn control, when they are really emotional, really tired, really hungry. A lot can set off a shifter until they 'reach maturity' and can fully control their transformations.


	2. The Mysterious Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets a mysterious lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Chapter 2 of my Johnlock, I hope you enjoy. Thanks everyone for the kudos and encouragement. I’m excited about this and I will try to update frequently. I have a lot of other stories floating in my head so please be patient the others might demand my attention at times…**whispers** the voices in my head control what I write… **shifty eyes** Lucky for you the voices currently screaming at me are John, Sherlock… and amazingly Mycroft.
> 
> FYI, this doesn’t exactly follow the show script. SO please do not flame about that.

What had John gotten into when agreeing to flat-share with Sherlock? The fact that a pride leader had kidnapped him, taken into a strange, half falling apart, warehouse that smelled heavily of pride territory should be a very bright, flashing, sign that he had made a poor choice accepting Sherlock’s offer to share the flat. 

But John was not easily intimidated. Much of his young life had consisted of his parents trying to find a place for him, contacting first his father’s birth pride, then his mother’s birth pack, neither would accept the halfbreed. Other prides had been contacted as well but all had turned him down, usually with a mixture of harsh words and curses about the abomination that he was. 

The man stood on the other side of the room, half in the shadows, puffed up and trying to intimidate the smaller lion. At this distance his scent was muddled with the damp musty air of the rarely used warehouse, but John caught the scent markers of a leader… it was somehow familiar to John but at this point he could not place where he knew it from.

“Have a seat John” the man drawled, his voice leaving no room for argument.

John fought the urge to obey the stranger’s command, the fact the lion was not his pride leader helped but he still needed to distract his mind to keep from following what was ingrained instincts to bow to the will of a ‘superior’. 

“You know, I’ve got a phone, I mean, very clever and all that, but you could just phone me… on my phone”

John’s eyes never leave the man, he didn’t trust the posh lion as far as he could through him. The fact that he had resorted to kidnapping made that trust even less.

“When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place. The leg must be hurting you, sit down.” 

The man’s voice was harsh, speaking in sharp distinct tones, almost as if he were talking to an ignorant child. It made the hair on the back of John’s neck stand up and John had to resist growling at the pompous git, he might not be as smart as Sherlock but he was no child.

“I don’t wanna sit down!” John let the growl creep into his voice his eyes narrowing. 

“You don’t seem very afraid, most mutts would know better then to talk back to their superiors.”

John snorted “You don’t seem very frightening… nor do I see any superiors around here to show respect to.”

A low chuckle escapes the man, “Ah yes, the bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, I should never have expected anything more from a mutt, they tend to be stupid and a bit slow on the uptake.” 

The man paused for only a brief moment before continuing, as if he had not just insulted John. 

“What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?”

John took a calming breath, he couldn’t attack a pride leader without a good reason, and no pack or pride would see the insult on his ‘unfortunate’ hybrid status as a good enough reason. 

“I don’t have one. I barely know him. I met him yesterday,”

For a brief moment John shocked himself, he had only met Sherlock yesterday. After the events of the day so far it felt like he had known Sherlock for a very long time. He was already comfortable around the lion, he felt a comfortable kinship with the odd rogue lion, it was a good feeling, a feeling of belonging. 

“And since yesterday you’ve moved in with him, not even asking permission from his pride, and now you’re solving crimes together. Should the pride be expecting to be approached with a happy announcement by the end of the week?”

The lion did not seem excited at the prospect of being approached about a mating, most likely it would never be officially approved even if they did ask… not that they were… gah, stupid lion. 

“Ah, so you are Sherlock’s birth pride leader. But what interest would you have in that, Sherlock is a rogue, like me.”

The man huffs his lip pealing back slightly showing his displeasure with John’s comment “The cub isn’t a rogue, he just likes to play like he is one, and as long as he is a member of the pride I have every right to ask you what your connection to Sherlock is.”  
John’s phone chimed, distracting John from the lion. He reached into his pocket pulling out the phone. 

_Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. SH_

A deep rumbling sound drew John’s attention back to the lion.

“I hope I’m not distracting you” he hissed at John. 

“Not distracting me at all.” John said with a devilish smirk. 

The lion sighed, brushing a some imaginary dirt off of his sleeve, then looking back at John with a glare. 

“Do you plan to continue your associating with Sherlock Holmes?”

John shook his head at the stubborn lion. 

“I believe that is up to Sherlock” 

With a low sigh and a shake of his head he appeared to be resigned to the fact that John would not be scared away. 

“If you do move into two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street, perhaps you could do our pride a… favor. I’d be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way.” 

John was shocked, first the lion wanted him to leave Sherlock alone, now he was offering John money.

“In exchange for what?” was the lion trying to bribe him to leave Sherlock alone?

“Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you’d feel, uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he is up to, how often he shifts perhaps.” 

“Why?” John could not understand this lion, he couldn’t seem to make up his mind if he wanted John around Sherlock or not. 

“He is an important member of the pride and tends to get into a little trouble now and again. We worry about him, constantly.” 

John’s phone chimed again. Looking down he saw he had another text from Sherlock.

 _If inconvenient, come anyway._  
John sighs looking back at the lion, “Hum… No, I won’t be your spy. If Sherlock does not want to be part of your pride then it is his choice.”

“You are very loyal, very quickly.” The man opened a small file that he John had not noticed before. “Trust issues, it says here. Could it be that you’ve decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?”

John groaned he couldn’t deny the fact that he trusted Sherlock, at least enough to share living space with him.

“He doesn’t judge me for being a half breed.”

The lion hummed as he processed John’s words. His eyes roaming over John for a brief moment before a smirk crosses his face. 

“Remarkable, Most people blunder round this city, and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield. You’ve seen it already, haven’t you? You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand.” 

The lion smirks as he continues on, not letting John interrupt. 

“Your therapist thins it’s post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you’re haunted by memories of your military service. Fire her. She’s got it the wrong way round. You’re under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady.” 

John was beginning to wonder if reading people wasn’t just a Sherlock thing, but a thing of Sherlock’s whole pride. 

“You are not haunted by the war, Doctor Watson, you miss it. You miss the feeling of being part of a group, of the rush of battle, working as part of a team. Welcome back. Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson.” 

The strange lion turns and walks away swinging an umbrella as he vanishes. 

John growls as he watches the confusing man leave. He would not let the pompous lion chase him away from the first shifter that didn’t judge him just for being a mixed breed. 

The sound of his phone chiming drew his attention from the silence of the warehouse. 

_Could be dangerous SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN  
> I know I skipped a little dialoge, added some, but I’m trying to keep it pretty close to the story line. I will do my best to update frequently. I hope you enjoyed the update. Feedback is loved!
> 
> Oh and FYI I do NOT hate Mycroft. He isn't a jerk for the whole story. I promise!


	3. Silver Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short off the script interlude. Enter our favorite silver fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Ok, sorry this one came so late. Weekends are a bad time for me, I have my weekly BIG assignment due Sunday evening so I usually spend Saturday and Sunday working on them. Sadly that wasn’t fully my delay this time, my husband and I are working to clean out years of accumulated junk from our kitchen… it is a process. And took up all my usually allotted writing/reading time. So here is a short something that has been buzzing around in my head all day.

Gregory Lestrade did NOT have time for this. He was in the middle of a case and really, truly, did not have time for one of Mycroft’s usual kidnappings. The man… no the damn Lion did not care what other people’s schedules were like, if he wanted something he would take it. The man took the whole ‘king of the jungle’ thing to seriously.

Greg sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring out the window as the car pulled up to some random, posh building. He knew the name of said establishment was rattling around in some dark recess of useless information at the back of his mind, but currently he was too pissed off to truly care to dig it up. Once the car had come to a complete stop he charged out of the car and through the doors, following his nose to find the pompous git that was taking away critical time he could be working one of the many cases littering his desk. 

“Mycroft, what do you want!” 

Greg hissed as he barged into the room, not caring to knock before entering. Mycroft already knew he was coming; he was the one that kidnapped him after all. 

The younger gentleman sat behind a desk, files and documents of every size stacked up all around him. The man had his hands folded, chin resting on top, seemingly in deep thought. Even with the loud interruption, his eyes didn’t stray from the far off distance where they were apparently focused.

“What do you think of the half-breed John Watson?”

Greg growled, he had been dragged half way across the city of London to talk about the strange shifter that had apparently befriended Sherlock? 

“That, that is what you want? Seriously Mycroft, you need to learn to use a phone! I am not your brother’s keeper, nor is it my job to vet his roommates. Why don’t you just kidnap him and talk to him yourself?”

The lion finally shifted his eyes to look at Greg, a frown marring his features.

“I did, it was… most unsatisfying. I am still not sure if he will be a good influence on Sherlock. The boy is already rebellious enough, let alone adding the influence of a prideless, undisciplined Mutt.” 

Greg huffed and finally sat down in the set that was empty in the room. He reached up rubbing the bridge of his nose not sure if he should yell at the man or pity him. 

“Mycroft, John Watson is far from undisciplined. He spent years in the military. You shouldn’t jump to conclusions just because of his mixed heritage. He seems like a decent enough bloke, if you give him half a chance.” 

Mycroft sighed, his shoulders sinking slightly in resignation. 

“I suppose he cannot be all that bad of an influence on Sherlock. At the very least he is not caught up in drugs like Sherlock’s last ‘friend’, and a man with some military training could be useful to at least protect Sherlock from some outside dangers.”

Greg huffed but nodded in agreement. It was probably the best anyone could get out of Mycroft at this stage. When he had first met Sherlock Mycroft had been upset about the young lion mingling with a ‘mangy fox’ but after a little time, and a few times of bailing Sherlock out of a hairy situation, the lion had warmed up to him. 

“Just give John a chance, he might surprise you. Mixed breeds are not bad people, they just were given a bad lot in life. You can’t choose who your parents are.”

The lion hummed softly in agreement then looked back at Greg.

“Do you need a ride back to work? Athena can have the car waiting for you if you wish.” 

Greg looked down at the watch on his wrist. He had been working for 13 hours already.

“I should probably actually go home. I need to get something to eat and then get some sleep soon.” 

Mycroft nods, but his frown returns. 

“Alright I will inform Athena to have you dropped off at home.”

Greg bids farewell to Mycroft then heads back down to the street. He hopes that Mycroft doesn’t scare away John Watson. He was already growing fond of the man. He seemed to be able to keep up with Sherlock, even challenge the cub at times. This could turn out to be a very good thing for Sherlock, if Mycroft can keep out of it enough and not insult the doctor to the point of leaving.

Greg didn’t care that John was a mixed breed. He had never had any problems with mixed breeds. John seemed like a nice enough fellow. Hopefully Sherlock could find a way to keep this one around for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Sorry this one was so short, but I am exhausted. I figured a little off script interaction could be fun. And now you see a little bit of Mycroft and Lestrade. Yes I made Greg a shifter too… because he is a total Silver Fox **Winks** Hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Over Stuffed Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long few days, I am sorry for the slow update but school will always come first and weekends & Mondays are hell for my schedule. I hope you enjoy the update I will try to get a few more up this week before next weekend comes and monopolizes my time.

 

Sherlock sat with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The cabbie… he should have known it was the cabbie from the moment he scented the cab. But he was distracted.

 

John Watson was a puzzle, a distraction, but one that Sherlock couldn’t be rid of. The hybrid fixed the boredom. The intriguing man drove the darkness that had crept into his mind away and that was something he needed to investigate.

 

When Greg approached his mind shifts from his flat-mate to the Fox.

 

“Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me.” Sherlock groused.

 

Greg looked over the blanket, a slight smile creeping into his weary features. “Yeah, it’s for shock”

 

Sherlock scowled at the dense fox. “I am not in shock”

 

The smile on Greg’s face grew as he leaned slightly forward. “Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs.”

 

A low rumbling growl escapes Sherlock for a brief moment before he remembers where he was and sat up a little straighter. “ So, the shooter. No sign?”

 

Greg sighed and the smile fell from his face. “Cleared off before we got here. But a guy like that would have had enemies, I suppose. One of them could have been following him but got nothing to go on.”

 

The casual, nearly flippant, tone of Greg’s voice, made Sherlock curious. It seemed that the Inspector didn’t care about the shooter, which was odd.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Sherlock drawled trying to see if he could bait the fox into becoming interested in another case.

 

“Okay, gimme.” Greg still seemed uninterested.

 

Sherlock stands up looking curiously at the man, never had the fox seemed so uninterested in his deductions.

 

“The bullet they just dug out of the wall’s from a hand gun. Kill shot over that distance from that kind of weapon, that’s a crack shot you’re looking for, but not just a marksman; a fighter. His hands couldn’t have shaken at all, so clearly he’s acclimatized to violence. He didn’t fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You’re looking for a man probably with a history of military service….”

 

Sherlock trails off as his eyes catch sight of John and everything starts falling into place.

 

“and nerves of steel…”

 

His eyes meet Greg’s and it finally fully clicks into place. Greg had went up to the area of the shooter. His nose would have identified the shooter immediately. With no other shifters on the force, no one else would have caught John’s scent. Greg knew it was John, but also knew he was saving Sherlock’s hide. No shifter would hold it against another shifter to protect a pack-mate.

 

“Actually, do you know what? Ignore me. Ignore all of that. It’s just the, er, shock talking.”

 

Greg chuckled under his breath. “Yes, shock, of course. Perhaps tomorrow, after you have recovered, you could come down and help to clear things up, give a less… shock induced description of the shooter.”

 

Sherlock gave Greg a brief nod before walking off towards John. Why had the hybrid saved him? They were flat-mates, maybe even potential pack-mates, but it wasn’t his job to save Sherlock. It wasn’t like he was in any real danger. The smell of poison was easy to detect, both pills were poisoned; the cabbie had built up an immunity to the poison, which was how the man always seemed to ‘win’ in his game. Sherlock would have never really taken the pill he had just wanted answers.

 

“Um, Sergeant Donovan’s just been explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn’t it? Dreadful.”

 

John toned, trying to sound sorrowful, but failing.

 

Sherlock smirked at him and quietly purred out “Good shot.” So low that even John’s shifter enhanced hearing he could barely hear him.

 

John sighed letting his eyes scan the crowed but not seeing anyone reacting. “Hum…”

 

They bantered back and forth as they tried to slip away from the chaos of the crime scene, drawing as little attention as possible. They were nearly clear from everything when a car pulled up blocking their path. A familiar shifter gracefully slipped out of the  back seat walking towards them, adjusting his right shirt cuff.

 

“So, another case cracked. How very public spirited… though that’s never really yur motivation, is it?” purred the lion.

 

Sherlock was visibly bristling at the lion, his supposed pride leader. Sherlock stood up taller, eyes narrowing, lip curled slightly back, he showed none of the typical signs of submission to a pride leader. “What are you doing here?”

 

The lion approached a strange soft look barely gracing his features, “I’m concerned about you” he toned, his eyes only briefly shifted to John.

 

“Yes, I’ve been hearing about your… concern” Sherlock drawled, his voice dropping slightly as he shifted slightly so that he was standing slightly in front of John.

 

“Always so defensive, cub. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer, the pride wil suffer, and you know how it always upsets mummy.”

 

John frowned, he knew the lion was the alpha of Sherlock’s birth pride… but brother? He couldn’t have heard right.

 

“I upset her? Me? It wasn’t me that upset her Mycroft. You are the one who kicked me out of the pride, brother dearest.”

 

Well that confirmed John’s suspicion. He could see and smell the family resemblance now.

 

“Good evening Mycroft, try not to start a war… traffic is dreadful and you know how much of a stir it causes in the shifter community. Wouldn’t want to work with the other shifter packs would you?” Sherlock nearly cooed before brushing past Mycroft with a huff.

 

John sighed, he couldn’t fault the lion for his concern if he was family. Pack or Pride was one thing but blood, that was a whole other level of protectiveness only beat out by the protectiveness of a mate.

 

“So, when you said you were concerned about him, you actually are concerned?”

 

“Yes, of course” Mycroft hummed, his eyes roaming over John for the first time that evening.

 

“What is this feud? Why would you be watching him so closely if you kicked him out of the pride?”

 

Mycroft huffed “I didn’t kick him out, he is being melodramatic. We had a family… situation and he needed to return early from his right of passage into adulthood. When he refused to come home I gave him an ultimatum, he chose to remain away. He could return at any time but he has chosen not to.”

 

“I, I’d better, go…”

 

Mycroft hummed but held up his hand stopping John’s retreat. “Sherlock is second in line for alpha of the pride, even if he is being stubborn about returning. We are in your debt for saving his life.”

 

John shook his head, frowning “No, I saved him because he is my friend, not for your pride. No debt is owed.”

 

Mycroft nodded “If you say so, but we would be ever so grateful if you continued your… association with Sherlock. It appears that he listens to you somewhat and you seem to be adequate at watching his back. The pride deems it acceptable for you to reside with him.”

 

John hissed at the alpha lion. “You’re pride can shove it! As long as Sherlock has not returned from his right of passage you have no say over who he resides with or not. I might not be part of a Pride but even I know that. Now kindly shove off.”

 

John marched past Mycroft growling under his breath at the audacity of the over stuffed, pompous lion.

 

GIFTS FOR YOU!

Drawing of Sherlock and John in their Lion & Lion/wolf forms. From Howrsesr1 on Deviantart

Art by Windicious on Deviant Art

Sherlock in Lion Form

John in Lion/wolf form

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to all 3 pics.
> 
> http://toranoko123.deviantart.com/art/Sherlock-and-Watson-469470473
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Commission-ToraNoKo123-468829892
> 
> http://windicious.deviantart.com/art/Commission-ToraNoKo123-468842609
> 
>  
> 
> About the pictures:
> 
> I described Sherlock's lion form (to both artists) as a lanky lion with a curly mane that reached half way down his belly. I sent them pictures of Benedict and let them have a go.
> 
> I described John's form as a maneless lion/wolf hybrid with wolf ears, and a fluffy wolf/lab tail. 
> 
> The is what they came up with. I left the coloring mostly up to them with only a few hints and of course pictures of the humans they were to represent. I hope you enjoy their interpretations of my head ideas. 
> 
> FYI I think they got John's look spot on. They both did splendidly at mixing a wolf and a lion just like I was envisioning John's form.


End file.
